JT-MeSh diagnostics is developing novel biodosimeter devices which will allow for rapid, simple, on site mass screening in the event of a nuclear disaster or an act of terrorism (?dirty bomb?). Biodosimeters are critical in the event of a large scale radiological emergency (in the form of a nuclear disaster, terrorist attack or radiation exposure of military personnel) where a large population of ?exposed? individuals need immediate appropriate medical care or assigned to triage. The current biodosimetry markers that are in use monitor clusters of potential biodosimetry genes or proteins that are radio-sensitive; however such detection procedures involve invasive procedures (specific cells that need to be isolated from peripheral blood), long processing times, specialized facilities and technical expertise for data evaluation. Thus these assays although accurate, are unsuitable for mass casualty screening at the site of the radiological event. We propose to use a panel of inflammasome proteins that have been reported to be radiosensitive and are also part of the cellular ?danger? sensing machinery. These proteins were chosen based on their radiosensitivity and their ability to be secreted from the tissue and vascular network into the circulation and we propose the use of these blood inflammasome proteins as potential radiation biodosimetry panel. JT-MeSH Diagnostics selected 8 inflammasome proteins which will be evaluated in this Phase I application as part of a potential biodosimeter panel. We propose to use an in vitro vascular network model to evaluate the panel of 8 inflammasome proteins as a radiation biodosimeter and to validate this panel as a radiation biodosimeter in an in vivo model of thoracic radiation. These studies will form the basis of a portable miniature platform that will allow rapid detection of inflammasome protein using a blood drop sample. The JT-MeSH Diagnostics device for mass casualty screening will rapidly determine if individuals were exposed to radiation (i.e. irradiated/non-irradiated) and the level of exposure in a single easy and rapid test in a simple to use biodosimeter.